


The Path of a Hero

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BatmanxWally, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oneshot, PamelaLilianIsley, PoisonIvynoesvillana, Romance & Hurt/Comfort, Rompimientoderelación, WallyWestFem, WallydejadeserFlash, Wallydejalaliga, genderbender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Lo que antes era una rutina de todos los días no son más que recuerdos del pasado que le permite ser quien es hoy. Es su elección hacia donde camina.





	The Path of a Hero

**Hola.**

**Esto es como otro proyecto loco que tengo pendiente pero por ahora solo es un One-Shot que estará conectado en si con otros más :V pero que por ahora no puedo revelarles más allá de la trama, ya saben secretos de estado.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El movimiento de su cabello era señal del viento chocando contra este, anunciando su llegada al puerto en menos tiempo del que imaginaba. Exhalo por su boca distraídamente dejando que sus hombros cayeran abrazándose a sí misma no en búsqueda del calor sino un poco de consuelo, intentaba no traer el pasado a su mente pero era sencillamente imposible aún más cuando su boleto de viaje indicaba que su parada seria en Gotham, de solo tener que imaginar la situación de su encuentro hacia que su cabeza doliera terriblemente.

\- Señorita West – llamo amablemente una de las mucamas del barco, ella se giró a verla sonriéndole dulcemente pero sin alejar el dolor de sus ojos. – Ha comprobado que sus pertenencias estén en orden, pronto sacaran las maletas de su camarote.

Si, hace un rato termine pero iré a revisar por si las dudas.

\- De acuerdo. – así como llego se retiró. Permitiéndose ser compañera de la soledad y el mar una vez más dio la espalda al puerto dirigiéndose a su camarote. No creía verlo, era imposible después de todo hace 5 años que ha estado inactiva como miembro de la Liga.

El olor puro de contaminación con el vapor saliendo de las coladeras, siempre dándole un agradable ambiente de misterio y oscuridad a esta ciudad, tomando una mochila se despide de la recamarera de la cual obtuvo su número de teléfono que espera solo sea para entablar una agradable amistad ya que no esperaba llegar tan lejos con los saludos de buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.

Fue en la búsqueda de un taxi que la llevaría a su hotel, nada como un buen hospedaje en lo que avanzaba con el proyecto recién apoyado por Empresas Wayne, realmente no necesitaba hacer el acto televisivo con toda su mercadotecnia de famosos, con que firmara el contrato y recibiera el primer cheque tendría para continuar al otro lado del mundo.

No podía creer que la eligieran como representante, quizás era por su presencia agradable o que podría llevar a la cama al presidente de la compañía que los financiaría, realmente esperaba que fuera lo primero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fotografía en su mano resultaba algo lejano y que podía falsamente confundirse con una mentira del pasado, su ceño se frunció al intentar no arrugar su más preciada posesión. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Solo quería verle nuevamente, escuchar sus bromas y asombrarse por la ridícula cantidad de comida que lograba consumir en un lapso de tiempo menor al necesario en cocinarla. Lamentarse no solucionaría nada.

\- ¿Shayera? – alejo la vista de aquel preciado trozo de papel centrándose en el hombre alto y musculoso que usaba una característica combinación de colores, azul y rojo… Superman. Sonrió sencillamente mostrando sin reparo la fotografía, el hombre asintió en comprensión colocando una mano en su hombro. – Prometió que volvería.

\- Lo hizo y confió en ella pero… era tan necesario que se alejara de todos como si nada. – la impotencia podía saborearse en cada una de sus palabras. Superman reflexiono un momento antes de responder a la mujer. – Sabes que es su culpa, ¿verdad? – corto con veneno desprendido y una inusual sed de venganza como si su enemigo estuviera a solo unos metros de él. Superman suspiro, girando el rostro a la ventana que mostraba el extenso espacio con una vista perfecta de la tierra.

\- Estoy seguro que nunca busco lastimarla, simplemente cuando se trata de él no muestra gran delicadeza. – Shayera rio ante las comunes palabras del hijo de Kriptón, tan amable pero ciego a los hechos.

\- Él mismo se lo dijo Clark, yo estuve ahí… ¡Todos lo escuchamos! – por alguna razón se sentía capaz de expresar todo lo que ella no pudo en su momento – La ama y no tuvo ni siquiera la decencia de terminar bien, solo la corto con "Es mejor que continuemos con una relación profesional". – Las lágrimas se deslizaban por los ojos de Shayera, su fotografía se deslizo de las manos, siendo rodeada por los brazos de Kal-el en un gesto de comprensión ella correspondió apoyando su frente en el pecho. Dejo escapar un gruñido con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo – Estaba destrozada, ella realmente esperaba que estuvieran juntos. – Kal-el asintió al pasar por su mente la imagen de esos ojos brillantes llenos de dicha y como corría por toda la Watchtower con una energía que no había presenciado antes.

– Claro aún era joven pero… ¿Puedes culparla por eso?

\- No, la verdad que no.

\- Ojala estuviera aquí por lo menos con ella no intentaría aprovechar en cada reunión para arrojar mi Maza contra él y probar sus reflejos. – Una risa escapo del hombre de acero. Coloco distancia y le miro a los ojos nuevamente.

\- Si, ella seguramente diría una broma para evitar que le arranques la cabeza a Batman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esperar no es de sus mejores talentos, especialmente dentro de la ridículamente enorme oficina principal del distinguido Bruce Wayne, solo quería llegar a su hotel, dormir por unas horas, atiborrarse de comida con servicio a la habitación y confiar en que mañana puntualmente a las 08:00 AM estaría en una junta con varios asociados de Wayne en una ridícula mesa de empresarios y muy lejos de encontrarse con él.

¿Una broma?, ¿juego del destino?, ¿Un error de fechas?

Estira su cuerpo sobre la silla en que ha estado por aproximadamente 15 minutos, toma el gafet con su nombre impreso en este y con una fotografía suya, de solo pensar en la comida que había dejado a la mitad en su habitación escuchaba a su estómago gruñir como nunca antes. Sopeso sus posibilidades de salir corriendo y excusarse con una situación familiar quizás que el proyecto no avanzaría como lo esperado con ella en una lujosa habitación de hotel y agua potable en lugar del campo y rodeada de suelo infértil.

\- Pamela debería estar aquí, no yo. – con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho escuchó la puerta abrirse y la familiar voz que no perdía ese tono de seriedad para los negocios. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente, dio vuelta en la silla colocándose de pie para mirar su figura caminando con un par de carpetas en una mano y sosteniendo un celular en la otra con su secretaria siguiéndole de cerca, en cuanto reparo en su presencia solo noto una leve sorpresa con el levantar de sus cejas regresando a su impermutable apariencia. – Un gusto conocerlo Sr. Wayne – dio unos cuantos pasos hasta una distancia prudente – soy la representante del Proyecto New Gaea y compañera de nuestra Directora la Dra. Pamela Lilian Isley, mi nombre es Wendolin Rosemary West pero puede llamarme solo Wen. – sonrió lo más amablemente posible intentando aminorar el nerviosismo en su cuerpo, finalmente el hombre corto la llamada dio unas pocas indicaciones a su secretaria para retirarse y correspondió al saludo de la mujer frente suyo.

\- Bruce Wayne –el apretón fue solo un segundo y se alejó como si su mano fuera a quemarle – Por favor siéntese.

\- Gracias. – camino alrededor del escritorio colocándose detrás de este y estar en su propio asiento. – En nombre de todo el equipo y Pamela estamos realmente agradecidos por su generoso donativo significa mucho para nosotros.

\- Le pedí a mi secretaria que por la próxima hora no me interrumpieran. – ojos afilados y serios que provocaron un escalofrió por su espina dorsal pero sin sentirse completamente intimidada. Una esquina de su boca se levantó ligeramente, él lo sabía, ¿Por qué esperaba ingenuamente no verlo? – Estas trabajando bastante lejos, ¿no?

\- Sr. Wayne no creo que este sea el lugar para tratar asuntos personales, ¿le parece mantener esto en lo estrictamente profesional? – solicito educadamente, inclinándose sobre su asiento con las manos cruzadas y apoyados sobre el escritorio usándolas para recargar su barbilla – Pamela le manda saludos por cierto, le agradece por el bello regalo de bodas. Ahora bien sobre la junta que tendríamos mañana, ¿Ha sido cambiada de hora o necesitaba hablar conmigo?

\- Wen – hablo pausadamente – Has estado fuera del radar por aproximadamente 5 años y el trato fue estar en todo momento en contacto.

\- Ah… - exhalo pesadamente, coloco un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja, cruzo la pierna derecha, cambiando a una actitud seria - Clark estuvo de acuerdo, no puedes ser solo un héroe usando trajes ajustados, ¿sabes?, el mundo necesita algo más y las personas también. – movió el rostro hacia un lado concentrándose en los diseño de la pared – Me mantuve a distancia por mi propio bien, trabajar con Pamela fue una coincidencia simplemente, ella me envió porque bueno, supongo que confía en mi " _o me vio cuando suspiraba por tener una foto tuya, eso explicaría lo de llevarlo a la cama pero esas solo son ideas mías_ ". – Regreso al hombre sentado frente suyo – Eso es todo, ¿Ahora podemos seguir con la razón por lo que me mandaste llamar antes de tiempo y espero esté relacionada con el proyecto? – pidió expresamente sin un atisbo de broma

\- Claro. – agradeció silenciosamente mientras una carpeta se colocaba frente suyo – Tu cabello está más largo.

\- Deje de cortarlo y no tengo realmente tiempo – abrió la carpeta leyendo el documento – Y tú te estas poniendo viejo. – una relajada risa escapo de los labios del hombre desconcertándola por un momento.

\- Supongo. – ella cerro la carpeta, dejándola sobre el escritorio. - ¿Todo en orden?

\- Si. Pero esto es una copia, se supone que le enviaste esto a Pamela, ¿Por qué tengo que leerlo y firmarlo yo?

\- Se le hicieron algunos cambios de los cuales la Dra. Isley está enterada y espera que tú des una resolución como representante. – bufo exasperada, pasando una mano por su rostro hasta llegar al cabello, hoy realmente no era su día. Se puso en pie y reviso la hora en su reloj de mano, aun a tiempo para terminar la comida del servicio a cuarto.

\- Mañana a la hora acordada, no más no menos. Me retiro Sr. Wayne. – Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta antes de tomar el picaporte fue interrumpida por su voz.

\- Hawkgirl estará encantada de verte Flash. – Una sonrisa genuina adorno sus labios, ¿Dónde quedaban los nombres?, ya había desobedecido sus propias reglas en un record personal, se giró levemente.

P- or supuesto Murciélago pero sabes que ya no uso el traje. – la puerta se cerró dejando al hombre, al empresario Bruce Wayne en soledad. Abrió uno de los cajones en su escritorio sacando una vieja fotografía de una chica de cabello pelirrojo corto con preciosos ojos verdes y pecas por su rostro sonriendo alegremente mientras abrazaba a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules algo incómodo por los sombreros con decoración de perros. Recuerdos y tiempo que nunca volverán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Hawkgirl al habla, ¿cuál es la situación?**

**\- Estas con apetito para embarcarte en una aventura de hamburguesas con queso y malteadas –** solicito seriamente una mujer de complexión delgada, cabello pelirrojo hasta la espalda, usando mocasines de color rojo brillante con jeans azul marino, camiseta con un rayo en medio y una vieja chaqueta café, mirando a través de un elevador de cristal hacia Gotham. Por unos momentos no recibió respuesta hasta que obtuvo un suave sollozo  **\- ¿Shay?**

 **\- Pre-preparando teletransportación a Watchtower –** un temblor en su voz, intentando no soltar el llanto  **– C-confirme… nombre y… coordenadas…**

**\- Nombre en código The Flash, coordenadas confirmadas Gotham City, Empresas Wayne.**

**\- Re-recibido *sniff* y… B-bienvenida… W-wen.**

**\- ¡Oh vamos Shay, aún ni siquiera me vez y ya estas llorando!, guárdame un poco para mi gloriosa entrada.**

**\- Eres una tonta mocosa. –** sonrió del otro lado del comunicador, imaginando el regaño que se llevaría de parte de Hawkgirl

**\- También te extrañe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Ya saben… me gusta el drama.**

**Mientras escribía pensé que a quien describía era la mujer maravilla XDDD jajajajaja.**

**:V No sé porque pero Genderbender para Wally.**


End file.
